What Happened?
by Bottle-Blues
Summary: Rated T swearing and other things *Seddie*! What's going on with Freddie Find out what's happening!
1. Prologue

What Happened?

Prologue

Don't own ICarly wish I did 

Sam's POV:

Me and Carly sat on her couch. "Hey, Carls you got any ham," without thinking she pointed to the fridge and she sighed, "You know where it is." I got up from the couch and opened the fridge I rummaged through it and grabbed the ham.

Spencer came skipping by. "Sam," he opened the garbage bin and took out an empty cereal box, before I could ask he already answered, "Sculpture." He raced back into his room.

"Carly want anything," before she could answer I hopped back on the couch, "too late."

"Of course it is," she snickered.

We watched Girly Cow for a good 2 hours until the front door burst open.

What we saw was something completely and utterly impossible but, was in front of our very own eyes

* * *

**Read next Chapter and find out what coming soon :P**

**Review this please :P**


	2. Chapter 1

What Happened?

Chapter 1

Don't own ICarly wish I did 

Sam's POV:

I dropped my ham to the ground. "Freddie?" He looked so different. He dyed his hair jet black and he had a leather on his pants were ripped and torn.

"Freddie what is happened to you?" Carly asked concern in her voice.

"Nothing, ooff…*hiccup* your concernnnn…" he slurred.

A loud gasp was heard from Carly, "Are you drunk?"

I was finally able to snap my mouth shut, "Freddie?" was all I managed to say again.

Spencer came running out of his bedroom; "I heard a loud gasp what happened?" he turned and looked at Freddie dropping his hammer to the floor. He turned to me and Carly "explain,"

"He's drunk," I sighed.

We walked over to Freddie; he was sliding down from the door frame. We were able to see the bottle of beer in Freddie's hand.

Spencer grabbed me and Carly by the shoulders and held us back, "He's drunk he might hurt you."

Freddie managed to walk over to us, "Sorrrrry," he slurred again.

"Where's your mom?" I asked him.

"I don't know she not home for lonnnng *hiccup* time," he sat down on the couch. The three of us stood and stared at him.

Freddie's POV:

I got up and moved towards them, "What are you looking at! *hiccup*" I shouted. I didn't know why I was yelling. I suddenly felt lightheaded and I dropped the bottle I was holding to the floor it shattered in front of me I saw piece's fly to my legs that's when I realized my pants were torn and ripped I felt some shards hit my legs and saw blood dripping out of the cut's the shards made. I pressed both hands to my temple. I felt a hand resting on my shoulder it was Carly's.

"Freddie you okay?" she asked.

"Carly his leg is bleeding," Sam called from behind her.

"Freddie," Carly said again. Then it went black.

I tried opening my eyes but it hurt I heard the faint beeping of a machine and my eyes flew open I tried sitting up but, fell back down my head hurt like hell and my stomach was a bitch. I scanned the room and found Carly and Sam sleeping. I tired getting up again but, still fell back down. I sighed and looked at my self. I was wearing a hospital gown. I groaned knowing this would make Sam make fun of me more. I saw needles in my arms and the beeping of my heart rate on the monitor my legs were burning. I didn't mind but then it felt they were on fire I felt the pain hit my hard knocking the air out of me I saw the monitor beeping get faster it sounded louder. My breathing quickened and I held in my screams. I heard footsteps out my door. Then the pain hit me harder again. The door opened and Sam and Carly woke up the doctor ran to me checked my heart rate he added something to the tube above me I was guessing morphine for the pain. I saw Carly and Sam staring at me. The doctor ordered the nurse to get them out. Pain shot me again this time I couldn't hold the scream.

"Freddie," Carly screamed tears fell out of her eyes.

Sam was fighting of the nurse.

"Get them out of here," the doctor yelled. Then it went black again.

Sam's POV:

I fought of the nurse staring at Freddie. I heard a scream and noticed it was Freddie's I saw his eyes close and how the beeping of the monitor stared to slow down. Another doctor came rushing in. More nurse's grabbed me pushing me away I just noticed Carly was already gone I saw the doctor rubbing to rectangular thing's in his hands.

"Clear," the doctor said. I saw Freddie's body lift of from the bed and his heart rate quickened. "Clear," they did it again. I didn't see what else happened I was finally dragged away and now Spencer was dragging me to his car.

"Carly," I rushed towards her. We cried on each other's shoulders and soon we fell asleep.

**Wonder what happened to Freddie Chapter 2 coming soon :-P Might need idea's give me them for next chapter's. **

**Review please.**

We Wwwwwwww


	3. Chapter 2

What Happened?

Chapter 2

Don't own ICarly wish I did 

Sam's POV:

Me and Carly walked into the room Freddie was in his eyes were closed and his heartbeat kept its rhythm. The doctor was writing something on his clipboard and nodded towards us.

"Hey doc," I asked.

He spun around, after everything that happened before he still answered politely, "yes?"

I sighed, "I know I'm not that smart," Carly chuckled beside me, "but, I'm pretty sure drinking a lot is not going to cause this," I said pointing to Freddie.

The doctor took in a large amount of air before he began to answer, "I'm only able to say this to family members," he looked over at me and I saw his fear, "but since you are very close friends with him I'll tell you."

He walked over to the bed and picked up his clipboard, looking to see if it was sure. "Freddie, received many cuts in his legs, it was from an infected item that was not cleaned in several days causing him to catch an infection you brought him to the hospital 2 day's ago at 11pm but the infection has been there since 9 pm so it was able to spread last night it moved up to his liver, he will have to undergo surgery. His mother will be back from her business trip in 2 days and we have permission to do the surgery today." I sighed that's where his mom was. "We don't know if we can stop the infection," the doctor sighed. "He might die." The doctor quickly left the room obviously he didn't want to face me.

Carly ran out of the room crying and I sat beside him. The whole time.

**Two weeks pass and Yea! Freddie's back but, still healing. (Didn't know what to write.)**

Freddie was able to walk now and was coming to do ICarly with us it was canceled last week because he was still healing, for some reason, I felt sorry for the nub.

"Hey,"

"Hey Freddie," Carly ran and gave him a hug, I saw him wince.

"Hey," I sighed. I knew I loved him but, it's not like I'm going to tell him.

We haven't seen Freddie in a long time but, we couldn't. When his mom came she just attacked him pushing all of us away he stayed home forced to stay with that crazy lady even though he didn't want to I'm surprised he could come. I wasn't able to be there when he woke up people thought he was going to die even after the surgery but, since I kept him strong by picking on him he held up until he was finally released.

"So what happened tell us everything, why were you drinking?" Carly rushed to say.

He looked down at his shoes, he still had bandages on his legs even though you couldn't see them. "Guys," he paused. "I can't tell you," he sighed.

"What!?" I yelled. "Freddie we should know, and what is up with the black hair, since when did you even want to dye your hair?" I asked.

"I said I'm not telling you guys," he went behind the cart and started doing tech stuff. Me and Carly stared at him intently. We were in silence till his phone rang and we jumped. He looked at the caller I.D and winced.

"I got to take this," he said heading out the door.

"So take it here," I smirked.

"Uh…can't ," he responded.

Carly headed into the elevator to get drinks as she brushed past me she whispered in my ear. "Listen to the conversation," and she left.

He opened the door and went into the hallway. I walked over and pressed my ear to the door.

"NO!" he yelled. I backed away from the door clutching my ears that was loud I thought he wanted it to be a private conversation. I pressed my ear to the door again.

"No…" I heard him whimper, it scared me I hurt Freddie constantly and he never whimpered or cried for that fact. "Why should I…everything that happened…yes it is…don't call this number again…everything is your fault…you're the ass…F you," I walked back from the door. Freddie never swore, never. The person on the other line must have been the answer to his dinking and this person hurt him more than I did.

Freddie opened the door and I was already seated on the bean bag chair.

"Hey, Fredwierd," he rolled his eyes. He grabbed him camera and immediately Carly came up when Freddie turned around I gave her a wink and she nodded she knew that I heard his entire conversation.

"Go," he said no emotion on his words, word.

"Um okay," I said.

We did are web show and he walked over to us, he towered over me and Carly which is something I never noticed. "I got to go," before we could answer he swiftly left the door.

Me and Carly talked about the conversation he had with however was on the other end of the phone.

Then Carly said something that made me freeze.

**Wonder what it was chapter 3 soon!!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

What Happened?

Chapter 3

Don't own ICarly wish I did 

Sam's POV:

_Then Carly said something that made me freeze._

"You like him don't you?" she smiled.

I coughed, "What!" I yelled at her. I walked over to her and she sat in front of my shadow.

"You like him," she said again, I knew she wasn't scared of me.

"That's disgusting why would I like a thing like that," I saw Carly's eyes widened, but I continued to prove my point. "He's pathetic, a loser he's lucky we need him for ICarly or he would have no friends," Carly bit her lip and started tilting her head to the side I ignored her and continued. "He has no future and I am surprised if anyone even likes him," Carly looked down but, still managed to turn me around which put me face to face with Freddie.

"Freddie," I reached out my arm but, he stepped away. He fiercely wiped away a tear that managed to get away from him.

"I gotta go," he raced out of the room, followed by me and Carly.

"Freddie!" he didn't run to his apartment which surprised me but, he knew I would pick the lock, he also didn't run to our place. The place we kissed. He ran down the stairs and ran out the front door and our luck it was raining. I told Carly to stay back since I started all this. I raced after him I never knew he could run so fast, we ran for quite some time until I saw him fall in front of this weird place I've never seen before.

Freddie's POV:

I couldn't believe Sam, but then again she never knew. She never knew how I gave up on Carly right after we kissed I acted the same because that's what we agreed but, every time Sam wasn't looking I had the same look I had with Carly. I had to do it behind her back she would probably kill me if she knew. I was only able to tell Carly she managed to figure it out she told me Sam liked me but, after what happened tonight, I doubt it. I ran outside hearing Sam call my name, but I didn't really care. I ran for the longest time I felt my legs burning because I still had cuts from what happened to me, I winced at the memory. I wasn't looking around; I didn't see where I was going my legs just took me through random turns. Even though I didn't really remember the place, I kind of did. I finally had to stop to catch my breath when I saw the place. I fell to the ground crying more but, then I saw Sam.

"Freddie!" I heard her yell from behind me.

I whipped my head around, she could run longer then I expected. I turned and face the place and ran again but away, passing Sam. This time running back I was able to realize where I was. The alley where they hurt me and I pushed my sleeve up looking at my cuts. I didn't tell them that I got cuts on my arm and the infection was actually reaching my heart, but it didn't matter it was already broken. Carly and Sam would know something was up glass shards couldn't have flown that high. As I ran I passed the alley where I did get the cuts from. Not looking at where i was running I fell to the ground reopening cut's on my arm.

"Damn," I got up again. I turned around and found Sam behind me. "Ah!" I crawled back. I looked at my arms and noticed some blood going through my shirt. I got up and I quickly tried to hide it but Sam was to fast.

"What's with all the cut's on your arms?" she asked.

"Why would I tell you? Your not my friend, I'm too pathetic," I turned around but she managed to grabbed my shoulder I cried silently and blinked a few tears back, I had cuts running up to my shoulders.

"Freddie, I didn't want Carly to know how I feel I said it so she would think that—" she paused.

"Oh," I looked down at my shoes, and quickly blinked tears back even though it was raining she would know. I wasn't crying because of what she said, I felt like my arms were on fire. Shit, my cut's aren't suppose to open.

"I'm sorry," she said interrupting my thought's.

"Huh, oh yea it's okay…bye," I quickly waved and she spun me around again with my shoulder. I winced.

"I just admitted to liking you and you say bye?"

"Well, then…" I quickly kissed her on the lips thinking now she would shut up.

I turned to race to the apartment so my mom can drive me to the hospital, damn I need to take the medication for the infection.

She grabbed me again, damn. This time tears escaped and she noticed.

"Freddie, I said I'm sorry you kissed me, why are you crying?"

"Well," I whispered. I tried to make a break for it but, she grabbed both my arms and tugged them back.

This time I screamed the pain was eating me alive.

"Freddie," Sam cried. I fell to the ground checking arms. I lifted up my sleeves not caring that Sam was watching me. Almost all my cut's reopened and I was bleeding, I checked my legs and only one or two cut's opened. The sleeves of my shirt were almost drenched with blood. I got up.

"Sam, I'll tell you later," I noticed the fear in her eyes which was a first. "I have to go to the hospital." I turned and ran.

Sam's POV:

"Freddie," I whispered as he disappeared in the rain. I walked into the park and sat on the bench, I had to figure out what I was going to say to Carly but, he might run into her. I laughed he'd probably pushed her to the ground not caring. I cried, for Freddie. I had no idea what was going on who was on the other line on the phone why was Freddie filled with cuts on his arms and legs. I shot up. The infection, it was on his legs going to his liver or whatever and went to sugary. The cuts on his arms could lead to his… I ran back to Bushwell Plaza to tell Carly, not everything but, she deserved to know that he was probably going to die, but his chances on living are lower, way lower.

**Intense :P might reveal what happened to him on the next Chapter still thinking if I should.**

**Review please! Idea's please! How long should it be?**


	5. Chapter 4 End

What Happened?

Chapter 4

Don't own ICarly wish I did 

Sam's POV:

_I ran back to Bushwell Plaza to tell Carly, not everything but, she deserved to know that he was probably going to die, but his chances on living are lower, way lower._

I ran back to Bushwell plaza and despite the situation, Carly was on the ground. I laughed because I was right Freddie pushed her to the ground. I cried seeing some blood on the ground knowing it was Freddie's.

"Hey Carly," she looked at me.

"What is with Freddie? And the blood?" she cried.

I helped her up and told her about his cuts. In a few minutes we were in the hospital, we called a cab because Spencer was on a date, gasp, I know.

"Hi," we spotted Miss. Benson in the waiting room with red eyes.

"Miss. Benson?" Carly placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Carly, Samantha?" she broke into tears and managed to tell us what was going on. "Freddie…he forgot to take…medication…it spread…surgery," she cried grabbed onto Carly's shirt.

"What?" I sat down beside her holding in tears. "Freddie."

After a few hours a doctor came out. "Fredward Ben—" the doctor couldn't finish because Freddie's mom attacked him. "Where's my Freddie," the doctor sighed and closed his eyes. Tears filled my eyes.

"Freddie, did well during the surgery, we managed to clean the infection but, not all of it. Right now he's in fragile state. The infection did make it's way into his heart."

I couldn't hold it in I cried, sobbed, broke down. Carly held me close and slowly cried with me.

Carly called Spencer he had to come "Hello, Spencer come to the hospital, now!" after a few minutes Carly hung up.

"He's on his way,"

"Can we see him," Miss. Benson pleaded and the doctor just nodded and showed us to his room.

Freddie looked so pale his arms were bandaged up and so were his legs. All three of us stared at him. Spencer ran in.

"What happen—" he looked at Freddie and cried. "Freddie?"

Freddie's POV:

Stupid medication I was suppose to take. I was so dark but I saw some light. I wasn't sure what it was I thought it was like light that you walk to when you die or light from my eyes.

"Freddie, I love you," I heard Sam's voice; it cracked so I knew she was crying. I wanted to say something.

"Sam…love you too" was all I managed. Pain hit me hard. The light was gone it was pitch black. Memories came flying by me. Sam, Carly, my mom, Spencer, Wendy, Gibby, Missy, Valerie, Melanie (I found out Sam did have a twin,) Nevel, Jeremy, everyone flashed by friends and enemies. I couldn't find oxygen, I couldn't move any part of me and I felt like I was floating. Stupid drugs. I could hear cries from Sam telling me not to leave her along with screams from my mom saying the same thing. I heard Carly crying and yelling and Spencer calling the doctor. This is it am I dying. Great death just what I need. A flash of white light came before me and everything was silent. All I could hear was the sound of the heart monitor giving me a flat beep.

Sam's POV:

"Sam…love you to," was what Freddie said before he blacked out. The heart monitor slowed and started going flat.

"Doctor!" Spencer yelled not knowing the doctor's name.

Carly cried and grabbed on to me for dear life.

"Freddie, don't leave!" was what his mother shouted.

"Freddie don't leave me!" I cried between the sobs.

Soon the heart rate went flat; doctor's rushed in telling us to leave. They pushed us back.

"100,"

"Clear,"

"Come on kid, 150,"

"Clear,"

"200,"

"Clear,"

We were held back and pushed away before I could hear anything else.

**2 Months later**

His funeral was already over. Me and Carly moped around all day and iCarly was over. We had to end it, Freddie had to be there to bicker with me, to be a dork and yell back from 5. Miss. Benson was always over talking with Spencer. We kept on getting sad glances from people and our fans never gave up trying to make us feel better and try and support us. He ended up dying that day uttering his last words saying he loves me. When we waited in the waiting room the doctors came in with sad faces and we already broke down to tears. Life started going down hill. I didn't go to school and when I did people just gave me sad looks nothing seemed to matter Carly was forced to go to school by Spencer but, she still failed and stopped caring to. We managed to find out what happened to him he had a book his mom made him write in even though she didn't look in it. She should of or maybe he would be alive. We didn't read it a first we were scared to know what happened but, we read it.

He was drugged by his dad, who managed to find him (iCarly helped.) He was beaten with some random objects, he wrote down he didn't feel anything he was too drugged up to even realize what was happening. He dyed his hair black when he was drunk/drugged. When he managed to get home the drugs didn't wear down and it didn't help that his mom wasn't home so he came to Carly's he held a beer bottle, he knew he was drugged but, he wanted us to think he was drunk so we wouldn't get too worried. He cared too much for me and Carly to worry so he kept it a secret so it couldn't hurt us. He got a call from his dad saying he was sorry, but Freddie didn't buy it that is why he was swearing at him on the phone (chapter 2) Freddie died, we loved each other. I was ready to be with him.

**Dumbest story I have ever written in my entire life. It was random I noe but I was bored I am doing like a episode prediction then I randomly come up with this. I have another story which is like a far off never going 2 happen prediction of isaved your life but saving Sam's life and maybe another dumb story like this one. I know crappy ending, just needed to end it and move on with life :P**

**iSpeed Date today!!**

**R&R and criticize**


End file.
